AU: The Perfect Twin
by KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio
Summary: Kylie has always been in Kayla's shadow. Kayla gets everything and everyone But when Kylie gets the upper hand, things go down hill, worse than Kylie ever imaged. When life turns to death, will Kylie wish for her old life back? Modern AU. Details inside People requested to read: Tetra1143, GirlVersionofRed, Nachy, and Violinist12234. Enjoy, my friends!
1. Additions

_**Heyy!**_

_**This is information on the new story, because I've added a few things.**_

**Rosilylin is the Goddess of Shadow. That little middle Triforce is hers. She created all dark beings and gave the land the Twilight Realm, the Dark Realm and/or Dark World, and the Dark Mirror. She is THE most powerful goddess of them all. **

**This is a Modern AU; so you know what that is.**

**Like I said, 'AU' this is a gender swap; Kayla and Kylie are the forms of Link. Ezekiel and Zeke are the forms of Zelda. Aiden is Aryll and Andrew… well, I can't tell, that's personal.**

**Tremua is the grandma in Wind Waker; my version! She really doesn't give a flying crap whether you like her or not. She is very tranquil. **

**The attitudes may not be what you would think they would be, because you don't know what version of Link they are and this biased off of two things: The Legend of Zelda and a RP of mine. (Not on here, with She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.)**

_**That's about it! I fyoyu what me to add something, I'm open to suggestions and will fit in what I can! Be sure to check out he first Chappie!**_

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	2. Prologue: The Twins

**Heyy!**

**Hi, it's been a while since I've wrote a new story, hasn't it? WELL, here it is! (As for my other stories, I'll try to update soon!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Twins**_

_**U**__**gh,**_ _the way they swoon around her it-it sickens me. _Kylie thought, glaring at her 'perfect' twin. They are so stupid! She's just a random girl. _Well, boys think she is the best thing in the world._

"Hey Kylie, come over here!" Kayla called, smiling to her grimacing twin. "No thanks," Kylie pushed herself off her desk and walked out of the classroom. They were _supposed _to be picked up by now, but their Grandma was _always _late and the boys _always _slowed Kayla down. Kylie walked down the long hallway alone, glaring at everyone who was skipping happily around a classroom with a boyfriend, girlfriend, or friend. It's not that Kylie _wanted _a swarm of friends, but at least one would nice. Maybe one nice guy who didn't worship her stupid twin. _Well, _one guy didn't, but _that _was Kayla's boyfriend. _Ironic, isn't? _Kylie thought grimly. "HEY! KYLIE, GET YOUR SMALL BUTT OVER HERE!" A very familiar voiced yelled loudly. Kylie smilied and turned around. It was always nice to have her best and only friend around. Kylie brushed her long, dark blonde hair back. "What's up Zeke?" She asked, her eyes shining. "Oh, you know, being amazing." He answered casually.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"What _else _would I be doing? Definitely not roaming the halls alone."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"It's what I do!"

Kylie bit her lip to fight back a smile. Zeke was always this way. At least he wasn't acting crazy, he happened to do that. But Kylie _couldn't _smile. It burned Zeke up when she was SUPER happy. But, Zeke was always there when she is hurting, inside and out. Zeke spun around, a smile creeping on his face. _Oh great, here _she _comes! _Kylie thought as she held back a groan. "Zeke!" Kayla squealed, and gracefully pranced to him. _She maybe not fall a lot here, but at home, she's a klutz._

Zeke pulled Kayla into a huge hug. "Haha, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Kayla giggled. "You saw me ten minutes ago!"

"It was forever to me!"

"To me too!"

They just stood there chatting, Zeke's arms around her waist and Kayla's arms loosely around Zeke's neck. Kylie slumped her shoulders and walked off, clearly forgotten. Even her _best friend _would forget her to hang out with Little Miss _Perfect. _"Humph!"

Kylie put her head up high and continued to walk. Kayla's paparazzo would _not _get her down. "Your granmum's hereea." A boy with a strange voice said loudly as he past her. Kylie looked back to him, seeing that the strange boy had flippy brown hair and BRIGHT clothes. Kylie shrugged and walked to the door, not bothering to tell Kayla. _Grandma doesn't like her anyway. _Kylie thought, a smile appearing on her face at the thought of someone else who hates Kayla as much as she does, maybe less.

Outside, a bright white Chevy Cruze sat waiting. Seeing Kylie, Tremua honked her horn loudly. "I see you!" Kylie yelled as she walked to the beautiful car. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the 'popular' crowd. Ruto was laughing, her white blonde hair swishing back and forth. She wore her dark blue mini skirt and light blue tank top over her dark blue string bikini. Ruto was the swim team captain, she was _amazing _at backstrokes. Malon was singing, using her '_Epona _voice. She wore a light, cream colored T-Shirt, light demin jeans, and brown boots. She was the closest to my style out of them all, but sung _really _well and was in All-State Choir. Saria was twisting her short brown in her fingers, talking to Mido. She wore a light green dress with a dark green petticoat over. Little click shoes were on her feet. Saria was the most childish out of them all. A whole bunch of girls and boys wearing green followed them around like lost puppies. Kylie shook her head and climbed into the car. Tremua grunted, acknowledging Kylie and peered at the school, looking for Kayla. She hesitated for one more minute then drove off, not waiting for the pitiful girl. "Hey," Kylie said awkwardly. "Hm." Was Tremua 'answer' if you would call it that. Kylie awkwardly sat there, not changing the station, Tremua would yell at her if she did that. Kylie sighed loudly. Why was she so awkward? She stared out the window, watching the world pass by. Kylie didn't like to ponder on how strange her life was; just that she didn't like it. But right now, the thoughts just flowed like Kayla's _perfect _hair.

_Why me? Why is it me who has to have Kayla for a sister? People always tell me I should be so proud to be, and try to be proud, but she just soaks up the attention, and I get none! It's not fair! If only people would understand how lonely it is when even your best friend dumps you for her. It hurts when you're always alone. I mean, I have to have my space, LOTS of space, but sometimes I need a shoulder to cry on… Zeke is the only person who speaks to me, like not about Kayla. I wish Zeke would get over her and into me!_

Kylie gasp at the confession she had made in her thoughts, as if she had said it aloud. Tremua shot her a 'you're strange' look, but nothing else. Kylie frowned and bit her lip. _But I need to remember that Kayla is bullied by all the girls at school because of all the attention she gets… Zeke is all she has too!_

I glared out my window and furrowed my eyebrows. _But then again, she could just hook up with any other boy. knows I can't! Please, all four of you beautiful Golden Goddesses, hear my pleas! I need to meet my perfect match, and he needs to meet me and fall in love with me! Soon! I need him right now!_

Kylie continued to stare out the window, as if she wasn't begging at the Goddesses'' door step to be loved by another being. "Hey!" A small, innocent voice called. Kylie snapped out of fantasy land and got out of the car. "Hey, Aiden."

"Wow, you must've been in deep thought! Your eyebrows were all-" Aiden imitated Kylie's face. "-blaeg, and stuff." Kylie smiled sheepishly at her younger brother. "Okay, lil bro. Let's go inside, I need to wash up and you need to change into your PJs, Grandma's probably cooking up a storm right now."

"Okay!" He said with a bright smile. _Man, he's so cute! I wonder if I'm that cute..._

"Kylie!" A _very _familiar, hated voice called. The smile wiped off Kylie's face.

"H-ey." Kylie said with fake calmness.

"Why Kylie, why?" Kayla cried. "Why do you hate me?" Kylie just stared back, not sure what to say.

* * *

**W-ell, what'd ya think? Please tell me if think it's good, this is my FIRST third-person story! Thank you for reading! I'll type up the next chapter if requested!**

**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**


End file.
